leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alamos Town
Alamos Town (Japanese: アラモスタウン Alamos Town) is an -exclusive location in the Sinnoh region and the setting of The Rise of Darkrai. It is known for the works of architect Godey, which include the Space-Time Towers. According to promotional maps, Alamos Town is located northwest of Oreburgh City and northeast of Jubilife City, near the Ravaged Path. The main part of the town is on top of a large mesa in the middle of a lake. There is a bridge connecting the mesa to the mainland. The area around Alamos Town is heavily wooded with many hills and plateaus. Alamos Town is the hometown of Alice, Tonio, and Baron Alberto. Many and can be seen roaming around town, and the local garden is home to a number of wild Pokémon, including the . In the anime and decided to visit Alamos Town because wanted to participate in the local Pokémon Contest. However, while on their way there they took the wrong road and ended up on a hill on the opposite side of town, away from the bridge that connects the mainland to the mesa where the town is located. Luckily for them, Alice offered them a ride on her hot-air balloon and later took them on a tour around town. After getting injured by 's during a battle with it in the Unown Dimension, fled to Alamos Town to recover. It transported the town to a newly created dimension, which prevented townspeople from leaving, and hid above the Space-Time Towers. Eventually, Dialga found Palkia's hiding and decided to continue their battle, which nearly destroyed the entire town despite 's efforts to stop them. It was revealed in Arceus and the Jewel of Life that the two Legendary Pokémon were fighting due to distortions in both the and the caused by 's imminent awakening. Darkrai tried multiple times to end the battle between Dialga and Palkia, but it was unsuccessful, and their rage only subsided when Ash and Dawn placed the Oración disk on the Space-Time Towers' music machine. After the song soothed them and healed Palkia's shattered pearl, Palkia returned Alamos Town to its proper dimension. Alamos Town briefly appeared in a flashback in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, in which Newton Graceland observed the battle between Dialga and Palkia through images in the Reverse World. It then made two brief reappearances in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. After observing disruptions in the Time-Space Axis, Sheena and traveled to Alamos Town and were present at its plateau when Palkia returned the town to its proper dimension. Later on, during the ending credits, a brief update on Alice, Tonio, Baron Alberto, and Darkrai is shown. Alamos Town also appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline different from the main series. Places of interest Space-Time Towers The town's centerpiece is the Space-Time Towers, which were designed by Godey one hundred years ago. The tower on the right symbolizes time and has angular sculptures that correspond to 's diamond, while the tower on the left symbolizes space and has rounded sculptures that correspond to 's pearls. The Alamos Town Contest Hall is located on its interior, while outside in between the towers there is a music room equipped with a unique music device where special disks can be placed to allow a song to be played. This makes the towers the 's largest musical instrument. Contest Hall Located within the Space-Time Towers, the Alamos Town Contest Hall is unlike many modern that host Pokémon Contests in that it has several rows of seats at stage level in addition to a sloped seating area. It was visited by and while Alice was guiding them around town. Sporting a dress different from the one she normally wears when competing, as well as white boots and a pink-colored headpiece, entered the Alamos Contest along with fellow Pokémon Coordinators Allegra, , and Maury. She managed to clear the Performance Stage, but ended up losing a match where her faced off against Allegra's in the Battle Stage. It is unknown if she lost at the semifinal or final round, but she and Kai are shown behind Allegra when she is lifting the Alamos Ribbon in celebration of her victory. Godey's Garden Godey's Garden, named after its architect Godey, is a park inhabited by many wild Pokémon and Alice's favorite part of town. According to 's travel guide, the park was designed with a theme of nature, people, and living in harmony. This is reflected in the abundance of greenery and water fountains. It is the place where Alicia first met , after finding it resting underneath a tree after it was attacked by a , a , and a that were feeling threatened due to its presence. After helping the recover from its injuries and telling it that the park was meant for everyone, Darkrai decided to live there. It has a play area for Pokémon complete with a , a , and . Pokémon Center Many s took their to the Alamos Town Pokémon Center after put them to by using to defend itself from their attacks. Gallery Trivia * The town's name is the Spanish word for , álamos. * The only that appears in the movie is of the East Sea , although Alamos Town is actually on the west side of Mt. Coronet. * The Darkrai distributed in the United States, as well as the ones distributed in the European countries, had the OT "ALAMOS", a reference to the tenth movie 's appearance in Alamos Town. Origin Alamos Town is based on and in . dancing is featured in The Rise of Darkrai. Flamenco is characteristic of Spain on the whole, but especially Southern Spain, such as the . The mountains that can be seen on the background landscape are based on the in the Province of Granada, Spain and Macizo de Montserrat in the Province of , Spain. The Space-Time Towers and Godey's Garden are based on the and , located in Barcelona, Spain. Both the cathedral and the park were designed by , just as the towers and the garden in Alamos Town were designed by Godey, who, along with his descendant Tonio, are based on the Catalan architect. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=白楊鎮 Báiyáng Zhèn |da=Alamos Town |nl=Alamos Town |fi=Alamos Town |fr=Alamos |de=Alamos Town |it=Alamos Town |ko=아라모스 마을 Alamos Maeul |no=Alamos Town |pt_br=Cidade Alamos |pt_eu=Cidade Álamos |es=Pueblo Álamos |sv=Alamos Town }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Anime locations Category:Towns Category:Movie locations de:Alamos Town fr:Alamos it:Alamos Town ja:アラモスタウン pl:Alamos Town zh:白楊鎮